The Killer Inside Me
by wolfdude297
Summary: it is the life of a 14 year old werewolf frome the time he was turned to the time of his death please comments welcome tell me where i can improve because i have a sequel coming. peace out peoples


The Killer inside Me

By Connor Heintz

Running. Exhausted. Need to keep going. Can't stop. Its gaining on me-have to keep going. My leg hits something. I plummet to the ground. It's on me in an instant, teeth dig into my shoulder. My hands frantically search for something to use as a weapon. Something rough and sharp I grab it and smash it into the side of its head. The rock becomes bloody. I feel its warmth seep onto my hand. It is dead. I black out.

I wake up feeling amazing, then I open my eyes, I am looking a man in the eyes, he is dead. His head is bashed in I see the rock on the ground covered in dried blood. I put two and two together. I killed a man. No that's not right. I killed a monster. How could this be true? Maybe it's a victim of the monster. Running again running to the only safe place I know, home. I burst in the door my mom is standing there. Tears were running down her face. "Connor John where were you last night I was so worried about you, your grounded for a month" she screamed at me.

Instead of arguing like I always do I ran up to her and hugged her. I woke up at 7:30 am as usual got ready and went to school. Ms. M spoke about algebra tiles when I arrived late as usual. I sat down next to my best friend Logan. Class ended, lunch time I have a fight scheduled for today. When I find Jordan we begin immediately. A circle of people forms around us. He runs at me-I dodge very easily. He faces me and runs at me. I move and punch him in the gut. He fell to the ground. I punch him in the nose. I felt the cartilage break under my fist. Blood sprays everywhere. The principle runs out and breaks up the fight. I get sent home.

Logan came to my house when school ended, it was Halloween. It was dark when went out trick or treating. For the fun of it I called him a douche bag. He punched me. I got enraged. I don't know why I'm so mad. The next thing I knew my hands are warm with blood. Logan was on the ground, blood is pouring from his neck. He looked me in the eye and said "numb nuts". I hear footsteps I run but not from any monster, I'm running from myself. When I finally stop I'm in a field outside of Bowden. I fall to my knees and yell to no one "WHY ME, WHY DID I DO THIS!" I feel pain. Something is happening.

My bones start to break and my nails grow long and sharp into claws. I scream in shear pain, I become hairy all over, it is thick black hair. My nose grows long and into a snout, my knees bend backward and stay like that. I howl at the moon and realize. I am no longer human. I am a werewolf. Darkness….

I wake up covered in blood, its steely taste in my mouth. I am in a kitchen guts are strewn all over the room and there are two dead bodies of an old couple. Their lifeless bodies just laying there. Their facial expressions are pitiful. I hear someone out in the yard. I hide in the cellar downstairs. I hear someone walking around; he's in the living room. I can hear the person gasp and puke. I can hear him load his gun sounds like a six shot revolver. I kind of like these perks of being a werewolf. I can hear him obviously trying to mask his footsteps. He is coming down stairs toward me. I position myself so that I will be above him if he comes in here. The door slowly creeps open. He is an old man with a snow white beard. He has a large scar on his face looks like it is from a claw. He is fully dressed in camouflage clothing. I drop down on him and knock him out. I take his revolver. It has a peculiar design and silver bullets. When I see the bullets my stomach drops. He is hunting me. The survivor in me wakes up. I should kill him right here while he is down. I go out to the garage and find some kerosene. I pour it all over the house inside and out. I light it on fire. As I am about to run away I have a change of heart.

I run into the house. Smoke is everywhere it is hard to breathe. I find him in the cellar where I left him. I throw him over my shoulder and run out of the house. I fall over in the yard and I black out. I wake up with a gun in my face. Not just any gun his gun. "I owe you one monster, so I will let you go and give you one day head start take it or leave it" the man said to me. I get up and run. In mid stride I transform and run on al fours. He disappeared from my view quickly. I never stopped running.

That was three years ago now. It's out of control now. I haven't stayed in one place for more than a month. This life has changed me. I trust no one. I cover my tacks. I kill like a monster from hell, which is the truth in some ways. I am only seventeen now but I act like I have seen it all. I lost the old man. I have travelled all over Canada. I have a strange feeling like I'm being observed.

Once again I am eating raw meat that I just killed and I am sleeping in this cold harsh weather. Tomorrow it will be a full moon again and I will kill. "Feeding" has been my excuse for killing for years, I don't know why I like killing it's just invigorating. Feeling your hand rip through flesh and cut through bones, or having someone taking their last breath and looking you in the eye and thinking "why me I have done nothing wrong". As their breath escaped them and their eyes close and their lifeless body is all that is left of them, I remember no one is innocent.

I am in the streets of Montreal and someone approaches me. It is about to be dark, he is a man probably in his sixties. He lowers his head to be beside my ear and whispers "I know what you are" at that moment I run. It's him the man I saw three years ago. How did he find me? I just need to find a safe place to hide until it is fully dark and the moon is out. I am in an alley he is at the other end of it. "Don't fight me I will kill you if you surrender I promise I will kill you quick".

"Why kill me?" I ask.

"Because your kind are vicious murderers and you all deserve to die" He replied.

The transformation begins and I am once again a monster of unimaginable killing. "Here we go" the man says. I run at him on all fours and pounce on him he moves at the last second I feel a sharp pain in my gut and I look down. He shoved a knife in my gut. This time he comes running at me and try to dodge but he realizes what I am doing. Another sharp pain in my leg. Again another knife. I threw the knife at him and caught him off guard. I got him in shoulder. He comes at me again and I jump up and land on him and tear into his flesh. He realizes what I just did and he lashes out at me and slices my neck. He stands up blood seeping from his wounds. He pulls out a gun and puts one bullet in it, but why would he shoot me I am already dead I will bleed out or drown in my own blood in minutes. He brings the gun to his head and says to me "No one is innocent" he pulls the trigger his lifeless body falls to the ground and a pool of blood slowly starts to form under him. I am about to die, and I will die a killer. I think what my mom would say if she could see me now. It's harder for me to breathe. I slowly suffocate. But I am dying happy. Me dying will be doing the world a favor. Like he said "no one is innocent".

THE END


End file.
